Mine: Your
by NC-9666
Summary: Dan tubuh ini milikmu. SpaPruss. PWP. Full of warning inside.


_**Mine: Your**_

Gila.

Satu kata: gila. Lebih dari satu: ini semua lebih gila dari apa pun.

Prussia menggerakan bola matanya di balik _blind-fold_ dengan gelisah. Tangannya terasa mati rasa karena terborgol berjam-jam, sementara _gag-ball_ yang menyumpal mulutnya sudah basah kena liur sendiri. Cuaca dingin Madrid di bulan Desember rasa-rasanya makin dingin, apalagi kalau kau tidak memakai sehelai benangpun dengan keadaan terikat di atas kasur.

Erangan itu tersumpal _gag-ball_ di ceruk bibir, miliknya sudah memerah karena gelombang nafsu itu terkekang. Sudah berapa lama ia di sini? Terikat tambang, borgol, dan siksa seks.

Salahnya juga, sih ...

* * *

Cast(s): Spain | Prussia

Genre: Drama | Romance

WARN: **BDSM** | Typo(s) | OOC | **PWP** | kalo ini doujin, ada tulisan **'R-18, adult only'** di covernya | **SpaPruss** | Slight AmeriPruss | **Hint!UKUS** | **Sadistic!Seme!Spain &** **Masochistic!Uke!Prussia** | Silahkan kabur selagi sempat, tinggal kabur ke halte terdekat dan menunggu bus selanjutnya datang

.

_**... karena semua milikku, adalah milikmu. Termasuk jiwa dan raga ini, memang semua telah lama menjadi milikmu seorang ...**_

.

**Hetalia – Axis Powers** owned by **Himaruya Hidekaz **

**Mine: Your** story-line owned by **NC-9666**

.

Stay Back.

.

I've been warned you

.

* * *

Kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak datang ke _World Meeting_, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Ditambah lagi, ia tidak memperhatikan kalau _World Meeting_ kali ini diadakan di Madrid. Ibu kota Spanyol. Bagian dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Rapat sudah selesai, dan ia masih duduk di dalam ruang rapat sambil memainkan _laptop_. Hanya ada dia di sini, sang adik sudah pulang ke Jerman karena ada urusan di sana. Sementara pacarnya sendiri, Spain, entah pergi kemana. Tadi bilangnya mau menemui Portugal sebentar untuk berbincang santai.

Saat ia tengah tenggelam dalam euforia dunia maya, suara yang dikenalnya menggaung di ruang kosong. "Prussia?" bahkan dalam ruangan yang gelap sekalipun, Prussia yakin bahwa safir di balik kacamata itu adalah milik personifikasi _United States of America_.

"Hng, ini aku. Ada apa, America?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop. Sosok America makin mendekat ke arahnya dan kini ia mengambil tempat di belakang mantan personifikasi kekaisaran Prussia itu. Nafas hangat membelai tengkuk si Prussian, membuatnya bergidik geli. "Khh ... kau kenapa, sih?"

"Tidak ..." America menjawab pelan, dan Prussia memekik pelan saat merasakan tangan kekar personifikasi USA itu di pinggangnya. Melingkar dengan over-protektif, dan ia merasakan nafas hangat menubruk telinganya; sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang basah meliuk-liuk di ceruk telinga dan leher bagian belakangnya.

"A-anh ... ka-kau kenapa sih, idiot?! Ini aku bukan England!" ia memberontak, namun sang American malah mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dan mendorongnya ke meja, hampir saja membuat laptop Prussia terjatuh.

America menatap ruby Gilbert. "Justru karena kau bukan England ..." dan Prussia hanya bisa terkaget saat bibir America mengklaim bibirnya dan menekan kepalanya agar terus menempel dengan sang personifikasi negara adidaya.

Gebrakan di pintu membuat keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Prussia. Saat ia mendengar suara tawa garing Spain di ambang pintu, ia sadar bahwa ini semua akan jadi kacau. Ia mendorong bahu America, dan seringai terbentuk di wajah polos si American begitu pagutan bibir mereka terlepas.

Meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan selamat, America melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tersentak, ia kira Spain akan menghajar America habis-habisan. Namun begitu melihat seringaian buas dan zambrud yang berkilat lapar di hadapannya ...

"A-Antonio?"

... ia tahu siapa yang akan disiksa habis-habisan.

.

.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Terbaring di atas kasur sang kekasih, sementara pertanyaan mengapa sosok America bisa melakukan hal aneh seperti itu padanya mengapung di angannya.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuatnya berusaha berujar maaf di balik _gag-ball_, yang hanya keluar sebagai gumaman tak koheren. Di ambang pintu, Spain menyeringai dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. "Merindukanku, hm?"

Melepas _blazer_ dan melonggarkan dasi, Spain berjalan mendekat ke kasur. Bunyi logam rantai yang bergerak-gerak liar membuat seringaiannya makin terkembang. Menepis beberapa anak rambut putih yang menempel di dahi berkeringat, ia mengelus kepala sang kekasih dengan sayang.

Sedetik kemudian, melepas kasar _gag-ball_ di bibir Prussia, mencengkeram dagu sang albino dan melumatnya dalam candu. Melepas tautan bibir, Spain menjauhkan wajah dari Prussia dan menatap mantan personifikasi kekaisaran besar Eropa itu, yang terengah dengan muka merah dan liur—juga peluh—yang mengalir di wajah tampannya. Begitu … menggoda.

"A-a-antonio ..." ia berujar pelan, berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit karena mulutnya sedari tadi terpaksa terbuka disumpal oleh benda plastik laknat itu. "Ma-maafkan aku, A-antonio , ngh ... aku—aku tidak—aaaahh!" terpotong jerit kesakitan saat orang yang diajak berbicara mendorong lebih keras mainan itu ke dalam dirinya.

"'Aku tidak' apa, sayang?" dalam desah frustasi Prussia di bawahnya, Spain mempermainkan tubuh sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya itu dengan kuasa yang tiada tara. Mengendalikan. Menguasai. "Aku tidak mendengarmu, bisa ulangi?"

Nafasnya terasa terputus-putus karena siksaan ini, ia ingin bebas. Lepas. Dan ia juga ingin Spain segera menyudahi permainan ini. Tidak hebat sekali. "A-a-aku ... aku tidak—ngh! Aku tidak melakukan ... nahaaa! Apapun dengan AmericaAARGH!"

Jerit itu jelas adalah jerit kesakitan. Saat Spain membawanya dalam remasan kuat, sementara dirinya sendiri masih dikekang begitu kuatnya. "Jangan sebut namanya di depanku, sayang," ia menjilat telinga Prussia dengan lapar, membuat lirihan nafas tertahan terdengar darinya. "apalagi saat aku sedang menghukummu."

Prussia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik, berharap Spain mengampuninya. "Kumohon ... Antoni—ahhh ..." mendesah lembut saat merasakan bagian dadanya dibasahi oleh jejak liur dari benda merah muda bertulang lunak. "Hentikan …" Kali ini, sang albino menggeleng lemah.

Emerald Spain mendongak menatap wajah Prussia yang tertutupi _blind-fold_. Air mata sudah merembes ke pipi Prussian di bawah kendalinya. "Hm," ia menarik lepas kain putih yang menghalangi keindahan ruby itu. "kalau kau waktu itu tidak berciuman dengan—ah, salah ... kalau kau waktu itu tidak kupergoki berciuman dengan mantan jajahan si Inglaterra itu, mungkin ..." menjilat air mata di pipi porselen.

"Mungkin kita sedang jalan-jalan di taman, bukan di atas kasur; menggila dalam siksa seks yang kubuat untukmu."

Iris Prussia melebar ngeri, sementara Spain tersenyum di atasnya. "Lagipula, sayang," ia memagut bibir ranum itu kembali, melesakkan organ dalam mulutnya untuk mendominasi lelaki bertubuh ramping di bawahnya. "aku janji," menggantung ucapan, menjilat bibir yang nampak mencolok di antara kulit pucat. "ini akan jadi pengalaman hubungan kita yang paling kasar."

Begitu kata terakhir selesai diucap, ruangan itu telah dipenuhi oleh jerit kesakitan Prussia. Spain kembali berdiri, memandangi Prussia yang menggeliat seraya memohon-mohon diiringi desah dan erang menggoda dari bibirnya. Sesekali ruby itu menutup, dan terkadang terbuka karena kekagetan atas kekasaran yang diterimanya.

"Antonio—a-ahh! Hentikan ... ngh! Ini tidak aweso—uhhh!"

"Sayang, sayang ..." ia mencengkeram wajah Prussia, menatap ruby yang berkilat marah dan kesal itu dengan emeraldnya yang mencerminkan rasa amarah dan nafsu bergejolak. "Kau tahu kan kedudukan kita saat melakukan ..."—memberi Prussia satu remasan lain—"... ini?"

Memekik, Prussia memejamkan matanya seraya berteriak, "An—Tu-tuan!"

Beranjak ke sudut lain kasur, Spain—yang mulai merasakan celananya menyempit—menarik satu kaki Prussia yang sedari tadi menendang-nendang menolak apa yang ia terima. Menaruh kaki jenjang itu di atas bahunya, sementara Prussia menatap ngeri dari bawah, Spain melesakkan lebih dalam mainan plastik yang sedari tadi bergetar dalam rektum kekasihnya.

Lenguhan kesakitan dan kenikmatan terdengar dari sosok Prussia, menyeringai senang, Spain mengeluar-masukkan alat yang digunakannya untuk menyiksa sosok yang dicintainya itu dengan brutal, amis darah menguar tat kala gerakan itu makin kasar.

"Ah! Tu—aahhh!—aaan!" Prussia memejamkan matanya dengan erat sementara air mata hangat terus mengaliri pipinya, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak, dan tangannya mencengkeram borgol demi mengalihkan rasa sakit di bawah sana; namun tak berhasil.

"Jangan munafik, sayang." Spain mengecup iseng kulit putih pucat di bahunya, Prussia menatap Spain dengan sudut matanya. "Aku tahu kalau kau," menarik keluar. "menyukai yang seperti ini."—dan Prussia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya saat Spain kembali memasukkannya, dengan kasar.

Berulang kali.

Semua itu terjadi berulang kali.

Tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya Prussia seorang yang tahu bahwa sosok Spain yang seceria dan selalu mengumbar senyum itu, menyimpan sisi lain yang mempunyai _fetish_ tersendiri saat mendengar jerit nyeri dari sosok yang ada di bawah kendalinya saat ini.

Dan untuk Spain sendiri, ia mungkin harus bangga karena hanya dirinya seorang yang mengetahui rahasia terbesar sang mantan pemilik ksatria _Teutonic_. Bahwa seorang Preuβen, mempunyai kepuasan tersendiri saat darahnya keluar sebegitu banyaknya saat tengah berada dalam sebuah hubungan intim.

Mungkin orang awan akan menganggap Prussia, yang adalah keturunan Germania, merupakan orang yang dapat dengan mudah mengendalikan Spain. Ayolah, Spain yang notabenenya sangat bodoh dan bisa dikategorikan idiot bersanding dengan seorang Prussia yang adalah mantan kekuatan terbesar Eropa; siapa pun akan menebak bahwa yang mendominasi adalah Prussia.

—itu, sampai kau menyadari bahwa Reino de España adalah mantan bajak laut dengan image mengerikan yang telah membantai hampir dari sepertiga dunia dan mewarnai warna biru lautan dengan merah darah. Juga mengingat fakta bahwa sang Prussen telah lenyap dan jatuh; hingga kini ia sangat rapuh.

Desah lega terdengar dari bibir Prussia saat Spain, kali ini, benar-benar menarik keluar mainan itu dari tubuhnya. Dan ia merasakan tangannya terbebas sesaat setelah Spain melepas borgol dari pergelangan tangannya. Bingung, Prussia memberi tatapan bertanya pada Spain.

Sementara Spain sendiri, duduk di sana. Membuka lebar kakinya, mengekspos tonjolan di tengah celananya. "Sekarang, peliharaanku tersayang," Spain memberi aksen sensual di sana. "kau tentu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Ragu, Prussia merangkak ke sisi Spain. Meringis, mengabaikan rasa nyeri luar biasa di bagian rektumnya. Darah itu mewarnai seprai putih yang menjadi saksi bisu semua siksa Spain terhadap Prussia selama ini—yang juga telah menyaksikan bagaimana seorang Preuβen memohon lebih dalam peluh bak seekor pelacur.

Sampai di sisi Spain, dengan sangat awas, Prussia mengigit ritsleting celana coklat yang digunakan Spain dan menariknya turun; sebelum jambakan itu membuat pekik kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya. Dan _ruby_-nya terkunci dengan _emerald_ menusuk itu. "Bukan begitu cara memuaskan tuanmu, Gilly."

Prussia, dengan gemetar, menjangkau bahu Spain dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Spain bergeming, menikmati bagaimana Prussia mencoba mengambil perhatiannya; ia selalu berhasil, namun sang Spaniard ingin menjahili kekasih tersayangnya itu.

Menjahili.

Ia ingat pertama kali saat mereka berhubungan. Saat ia menemukan Prussia dan dirinya sendirian di rumahnya, di Barcelona, yang **kebetulan** sedang sepi; benar-benar cocok untuk seks gila-gilaan—apalagi jika seorang albino berkulit pucat dan bertubuh ramping ada di kamarmu.

Mengingat saat bibir cheri itu menjeritkan namanya dalam candu, memohon-mohon di bawah kakinya; hanya untuk sebuah luka di tubuh. Dan Spain menyanggupinya, ia menorehkan luka di—seluruh—tubuh Prussia, ia membantu sahabatnya untuk terhindar dari histeria; sekaligus menjadikan sang sahabat sebagai mainan seks yang memuaskan—ralat, sangat memuaskan.

Begitu, sampai akhirnya hubungan mereka berkembang menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Bi-biarkan aku memu-memuaskanmu, t-tuan ..." Prussia memohon, menatap ke arah _emerald_ Spain. Dengan senyum kekanakan di wajah, Spain mengelus rambut Prussia; menjawab dalam bisu.

Perlahan, Prussia membuka ikat pinggang Spain dan membuka kekang itu. Membuat apa yang ada di baliknya menyembul keluar menampar wajah Prussia. Dengan lamban dan hati-hati, Prussia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat salah satu sisinya. Spain menarik nafas panjang dan meremat pelan rambut Prussia.

Jilatan itu begitu liar namun halus di saat yang bersamaan. "Sssh ... sayang, kau tahu? Kau selalu ... ngh ... mengumpat dengan mulut itu, tapi," mengelus pipi sang Prussian. "sudah berapa orang yang kau puaskan dengan mulutmu itu, hm?"

Hampir saja Prussia memaki Spain jika saja sang _Spaniard_ tidak menekan kepala Prussia lebih dekat dengan kejantanannya, membuat benda itu menabrak kerongkongan Prussia. Sementara Prussia sendiri tersedak kehabisan nafas, Spain mendesah pelan merasakan getaran di atas miliknya.

Bagaimana miliknya terasa lebih menyakitkan dan menggairahkan di saat bersamaan, Spain menekan lebih keras kepala Prussia saat merasakan gelombang nafsu itu telah meluap. Prussia berontak, namun Spain menyuarakan perintah mutlak; "Telan. Semuanya."

Bukan Prussia jika tunduk begitu saja, tetapi sebagaimana pun kekuatan Prussia untuk melawan, kuasa Spain terhadap dirinya tetap lebih besar dan absolut. "Jika setetes saja mengotori sepraiku,"—mengabaikan fakta bahwa wujud seprai putih itu telah tak berbentuk—"hukumanmu akan lebih menyakitkan dari ini."

Sedikit terpaksa sedikit _excited_, Prussia menelan sperma yang dikeluarkan Spain tadi. Menyeringai ganas, Spain menjalarkan jemarinya di wajah Prussia dan meloloskan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut sang Prussian. "Ngh!"

"Demi Tuhan,"—masih berani-beraninya menyebut nama Tuhan di tengah semua dosa yang telah mereka lakukan—"kau sangat menggairahkan, Gil."

Merasakan jarinya dijilat oleh Prussia, membuat nafsu Spain kembali menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menarik kasar jarinya dan beranjak dari kasur. Prussia meliriknya dari sudut mata, menatapnya genit. Spain terkekeh dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja nakas.

"Nah, mari kita mulai lagi permainannya, sayang."

Cambuk itu bergelak lepas, menampar tubuh Prussia yang masih setengah terduduk di atas kasur. "Argh!" satu lagi, memetakan lintang merah di kulit tanpa pigmen milik mantan personifikasi Jerman Timur. "STOP—tuan! Aaah!"

"Berhenti?" seingai tajam, melampar cambuk ke sudut ruangan. "Kurasa kau—ah, tubuhmu malah menyukainya, pelacurku." Menyergap Prussia di atas kasur, Spain mengikat tangan sang albino di belakang punggung dan membuatnya bertumpu pada siku dan lututnya.

"A ... apa—"

Pertanyaan itu terpotong desahnya sendiri saat Spain melesakan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam rektum. Ia sudah berdarah dan tercabik sedemikian rupa, namun—"Ah!" saat titik itu tersentuh, semua nyeri itu berubah jadi nikmat.

Mengeluarkan jarinya, Spain mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri di belakang Prussia. "Meraunglah seperti hewan, pelacurku."

"AAAAHHH! Aaaaahhh! Anh, tuan!"

Spain sendiri meringis saat merasakan dinding ketat kekasihnya, ia mencengkeram bahu Prussia dan mendorongnya ke belakang sementara ia menyentakkan tubuh ke depan. _Ruby_ Prussia melebar kaget, dan ia mengerang kencang saat milik Spain menabrak prostatnya. "Aaaagh! _Again_, master!"

"Oh, _shit_ ... Gil, kau sangat-sangat—" mendorong keras, membuat desahan tajam lain keluar dari bibir sang kekasih. "—menakjubkan."

Memberi remasan lain pada milik Prussia yang sudah tegak memerah; memberi siksa lain pada tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah penuh luka. "Ngh, Gil, aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali kita—oh! Melakukan ini, tapi," Spain menggigit bahu Prussia keras, membuat darah mengalir keluar dari luka lain yang terlukis. "kau selalu sangat ketat, sayang."

"Ah! Ah! Aah!"

Hentakan terakhir dan semua nafsu yang Spain bendung telah keluar di dalam rektum sang kekasih. Membiarkan Prussia meringkuk di atas kasurnya, dengan darah dan spermanya yang mengalir keluar sementara Prussia sendiri masih terengah karena nafasnya yang memburu.

"Ambil hadiahmu, Gil-chan."

Melepas apa yang sedari tadi membelenggu nafsu Prussia, membuat sang Prussian melenguh penuh kelegaan—"Aaaah!" seraya mengeluarkan cairan putih dari miliknya yang baru saja dilepaskan dari belenggu.

Merunduk ke arah sosok Prussia yang masih meringkuk kelelahan di atas kasur, berbisik, "Istirahatlah, sayang." Mengelus helaian perak yang basah oleh keringat. "Tapi," mengecup pipi pucat yang diwarnai semburat merah dan dibasahi air mata. "ini tidak akan pernah berakhir."

Sebelum ruby itu terpejam, ia mendengar suara lirih dari sosok si atasnya.

"Es mio, Gilbert."

* * *

Prussia menggeliat kecil di atas tubuh Spain.

Sementara Spain merunduk untuk menatap Prussia yang terbaring di atas dadanya, Prussia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk berakomodasi dengan cahaya lampu yang merangsek masuk ke mata merahnya. "Bangun, hm?" Spain bertanya, mengelus helaian perak milik Prussia.

"Mmm-hmm ..." Prussia mencoba bergerak, dan ia meringis bagian belakangnya yang begitu nyeri hingga menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mencengkeram lengan Spain sebegai pelampiasan.

"Berbaringlah dulu, sayang." Mengelus punggung telanjang Prussia yang beberapa bagiannya terbalut perban.

Menyamankan posisi di atas tubuh kekar sang kekasih, Prussia perlahan menghela nafas. "Maaf. Aku bahkan, aku—aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ..."

"Sssh ..." Spain tersenyum lembut pada Prussia. "Bukan salahmu, kok. Sejujurnya, ini salahku."

"Hah?"

Spain tertawa ringan. "Iya, anggap saja," memainkan rambut perak sang _Prussian_. "aku melakukan timbal balik dengan Inglaterra. Memangnya saat America menciummu, kau tidak mencium bau ale sama sekali apa?"

"Eh! Jangan bilang kalau ...!"

Lagi, Spain tertawa. "Ahaha, maafkan aku, sayang. Begini, jika aku menemukanmu berciuman dengan America, tentu aku akan menghukumu—bahkan sudah, bukan?" ragu, Prussia mengangguk. "Tebak apa yang juga akan dilakukan Inglaterra jika menemukan America menciummu, sayang."

"Oh, Spain! Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau sekejam itu sih?!" Prussia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, ia memukul dada Spain dengan cukup keras. "Sialan kalian berdua! Aku benci kali—"

"Kau mungkin membenci Inglaterra," mengangkat tubuh ramping Prussia dan mencium dahinya lembut. "tapi kau tidak mungkin bisa membenciku, mi amor."

Meninggalkan merah crimson di wajah pucat sang albino saat Spain kembali menciumnya.

* * *

The End

[Kuping kanan; Scream and Shout © Breatney Spears ft. Will. I. Am | kuping kiri; omongan tutor]

Maaf deh, kak ... nanti saya dengerin kalau udah deket-deket UN aja, yak.

Ohokeapaini?

Gyah, saya bahkan ragu umur saya sudah cukup untuk membuat fic ret-M -..- maap deh, habis lagi stres pula. #headbang ini fic ret-M perdana saya, jadi maaf sekali kalau ini kurang memuaskan ... atau bahkan tidak bisa dianggap ret-M #sigh maaf juga buat fans Amerique sayang #cipikacipikiAmerica #diusirCanada saya gak bermaskud nistain dia =, ="

Nah, review? Flame? Critic?


End file.
